Chase Kim
Chase Kim (initially credited as Charles Kim or Charles S. Kim) is an Asian-American actor. Biography Kim was born in Los Angeles, California, but was raised in other countries. He initially chose to pursue a career in corporate business, and graduated from the University of California, San Diego with a BA degree in History and Political Science in 1997. However, after spending more than six years in business in San Francisco; New York City, New York; Dallas, Texas; and Chicago, Illinois, Kim decided to switch careers and became an actor instead. He debuted in 2003, in an uncredited guest-star role as a Korean handler in the series The West Wing, and went on to be cast in dozens of other roles since. On Criminal Minds Kim portrayed U.S. Marshal Kevin Cho in the Season Twelve episode "Green Light". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Green Light" (2017) TV episode - U.S. Marshal Kevin Cho *The Middle (2016-2017) as George/Corporate Guy #1 (2 episodes) *Bosch (2016-2017) as Nicky Shirilla (2 episodes) *Famous in Love (2017) as Jordan's Agent *Baby Daddy (2017) as FBI Agent *Speechless (2017) as Dr. Sellers *NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) as Deputy Bennett *Rizzoli & Isles (2015-2016) as Det. James Ward (5 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) as FBI Agent Jason Kang *Scorpion (2015) as Doctor *Battle Creek (2015) as Boyfriend #1 *Revenge (2014) as Yang (2 episodes) *Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) as Officer *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) as Waiter *Chasing Life (2014) as Director *Mistresses (2014) as Matt *Silicon Valley (2014) as VC Guy *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2013) as Cop #1 *Body of Proof (2013) as Officer Hawley *Go On (2013) as Russ *Castle (2013) as FBI Specialist *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Lawyer *Happily Divorced (2013) as Coronor *The Newsroom (2012) as Passenger #2 *General Hospital (2012) as BCPD #2 (2 episodes) *The Giant Mechanical Man (2012) as Mitch's Sidekick *Ringer (2012) as Police Officer *The 404 (2012) as Rusty *Romantically Challenged (2011) as Dog Owner *Private Practice (2011) as Cop *Entourage (2011) as Officer *The Event (2011) as Commando *The Homes (2011) as FCN reporter *The Defenders (2011) as Ridley (uncredited) *The Young and the Restless (2010-2011) as Cop (2 episodes, uncredited) *True Jackson, VP (2010) as Detective Kim *Important Things with Demetri Martin (2010) as Samuels *Bones (2010) as FBI Forensics Tech *Southland (2010) as Officer *Rogue Warrior (2009) as Korean Soldier (video game, voice) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Officer Lowe *Across the Hall (2009) as Police Officer *Hawthorne (2009) as Wally (2 episodes) *Life (2009) as Tech *Dollhouse (2009) as Male Active *24 (2009) as Ranger Thompson *Lie to Me (2009) as Secret Service Agent *Monk (2009) as Thai Drug Lord *Leverage (2009) as Jin Kwon *Boldly Going Nowhere (2009) as Young Ensign *Misadventures in Matchmaking (2009) as Simon *Brothers & Sisters (2008) as Waiter *Chocolate News (2008) as Alan O'Brien *Days of Our Lives (2008) as Benny/Dr. Watterson (2 episodes) *A Flight Ticket (2008) as Grandson (short) *Women's Murder Club (2008) as Tech *Moonlight (2007) as Detective Kim (2 episodes) *CSI: NY (2007) as Lee Nakashima *Neighborhood Watch (2007) as Sam (credited as Charles Kim) *Them (2007) as Uniformed Cop #1 *Desperate Housewives (2006) as Paramedic *Standoff (2006) as Jon *Happy Hour (2006) as Cute Doctor *The O.C. (2006) as Seung Ho/Korean Host (3 episodes, credited as Charles S. Kim) *The Suicide (2006) as Officer Lee (short, credited as Charles Kim) *Gamers (2006) as Asian Renald McJones (credited as Charles S. Kim) *NCIS (2006) as SRT Sniper (credited as Charles S. Kim) *Gilmore Girls (2006) as Joe (credited as Charles Kim) *E-Ring (2005) as Centcom Officer (credited as Charles S. Kim) *Commander in Chief (2005) as Secret Service Agent (credited as Charles S. Kim) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2004) as MACO R. Azar (uncredited) *The West Wing (2003) as Korean Handler (uncredited) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors